


Don't Share Your Smile With Anyone But Me

by I_stole_a_cannon



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Might become full fledged story, Oneshot, Pick-Up Lines, extreme flirt off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_stole_a_cannon/pseuds/I_stole_a_cannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Teenage Harry Hart is a massive flirt, and poor Ramona is on the receiving end. High school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Share Your Smile With Anyone But Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need a Teenage!Harry Hart being a HUGE flirt, might become a full fledged story but I'm not sure yet. Until I decide: Enjoy

“I was hoping you wouldn’t meet for at least another couple hours.” I heard Merlin groan. I looked to Merlin.

“What are you talking about?” I asked. James turned to look at the guy who was making the crowd in the hallway part like the Sea of Israel. I poked my head behind James and the guy striding toward us was, in a word, _gorgeous_. “Holy hell Merlin, who the hell is he?” I asked. Merlin’s shoulders physically slumped.

“That would be, well, I’ll let him introduce himself. Though warning, he’s a bit of a flirt.” The guy came over and wrapped his arm around Merlin and had the most magnificent grin. His hair was dark brown, curly in places; chocolate brown eyes sat behind square glasses.

“Merlin, who is this lovely woman?” He asked leaning against Merlin. Merlin looked completely unamused.

“She can introduce herself.” Merlin said.

“Ramona Quinn, please call me Mona.” I said offering my hand for a handshake.

“Like the Mona Lisa?” He asked. I nodded in response. The guy picked it up and kissed the back of it. He shot me with a small smile that got muddled in a smirk.

“Pleasure to meet you Mona, I’m Harry Hart, and might I say that I quite value my breath so if you would stop taking it away that would be lovely.” He said. I blushed the darkest color of red. I’m being hit on, that doesn’t happen. But thankfully a friend of mine had prepared me for this.

“Hey Harry,” he looked at me with an eyebrow raised, “I think you dropped something,” his head tilted like a dog and a smirk came onto his lips, “you’re standards, hi.” I said finishing off the line. Harry, Merlin, and James laughed.

“That was a good one Mona.” Merlin said. I bowed jokingly as Harry came up with another one.

“Je ne crois pas en l'amour à première vue, mais je suis prêt à faire une exception dans votre cas.” Harry said with such a smirk that I nearly melted on the spot. I looked at Merlin, who translated for me.

“I don’t believe in love at first sight, but for you I’ll make an exception in your case.” He said. I blushed even darker.

“No fair, foreign languages make everything sound hot.” I replied.

“Then it’s a good thing I speak 50.” Harry said. I groaned.

“You’re kidding.”

“He’s really not.” Merlin said.

“Fuck me.”

“Maybe later love.” Harry said with a wink. Merlin and James laughed.

“He’s got you there.” Merlin said. I cracked my knuckles.

“Alright, you must be one hell of a thief, because you stole my heart from across the room.” I said with a grin. Harry smiled and took my hand as he looked into my eyes.

“Io non sono un donatore di organi, ma sarei felice di darvi il mio cuore.” He said. I looked at Merlin.

“I’m no organ donor, but I’d be happy to give you my heart.” Merlin translated. “Also if you two don’t stop this pick up line off, we’re gonna be late to class.” Though he and James walked off leaving me and Harry standing very close with his hand still in mine.

“That is the most entertaining time I’ve had trying to woo a woman.” Harry said. “Though I do have one quite sincere one, if you’ll allow me.”

“Have I stopped you yet Har?” I asked, the nickname just coming out of me. Harry smiled at it.

“There isn’t a word in the dictionary to describe how beautiful you are.” He said. I raised my eyebrow and blushed.

“Harry, you sly little shit.” I said. Harry laughed, and what a magical sound that was.

“Is that you giving in?” He asked. I scrambled my brain and found one that wasn’t great, but would do.

“I know somebody who likes you but if I weren’t so shy, I’d tell you who.” I said. I finally got Harry to blush.

“Well then Ms. Quinn, there’s a great diner down the road a bit, can I buy you a milkshake?” He asked.

“After school?” I asked. Harry nodded once, a hopeful look in his eyes. As if I was going to say no. I wouldn’t have spent my first half hour at my new school trying out pickup lines if I didn’t mean some of them. “I would love to Mr. Hart.” I said with a smile. Harry grinned and pecked my cheek.

“Then meet me at the front of the building when school lets out.”

“Will do,”

“Oh and Mona?” He added before he walked away, “Of all your curves, your smile is my favorite.” He said. I blushed heavily and Harry just shot me a wink and walked off.

“Harry you little shit.” I muttered and walked to class with what felt like my face on fire


End file.
